The present invention relates to a feeding and aligning device for a folder-gluer of blanks of folded and pasted cardboard boxes. It concerns at least one thrust that serves for stopping the blanks in order to crosswise locate and set the angles between the various fold-pasted parts, before introducing them into a delivery area where these blanks are pressed. The invention further refers to a driving mechanism for introducing the blanks into the delivery area.
The folder-gluers for blanks of cardboard boxes include one or more thrusts located at the input of the delivery area, against which the fold-pasted blanks are stopped as they are conveyed by transfer belts of the machine. Since the thrusts extend nearly perpendicularly to the transfer belts, the orientation of the cardboard blanks reaching the thrusts is not only corrected, but the various superimposed thicknesses of the folded blank contact the thrusts, ensuring the crosswise setting of the various parts of the cardboard box between one another before the pasted parts are delivered to the area where they are finally assembled and fixed.
When the front edges of the various superimposed cardboard blanks leave the thrusts of the feeding and aligning device, their differing thicknesses do not allow the blanks to be released at the same time. As a result of this non-simultaneous release of the non-uniformly thick blanks, new distortions are generated right at the infeed time in the delivery area of the folder-gluer. To avoid this problem at the output of the delivery area, the blanks are definitively pasted to each other.